Testament of Attraction
by PlatinumMagic
Summary: The feelings of the heart and the actions of the conciousness are often quite different. Shounenai. Yuki X Shuichi. Oneshot.


**A/N: **This is an older story of mine, written about a year ago but please enjoy anyway, I have many other things coming too, and if your interested check out my LJ for all my fics.

**Testament of Affection**

_The chink of keys in the hallway precedes his noisy entrance, a clamorous symphony of humming and scuffling in the closet. He rounds the corner and I glance up quickly, just long enough to take in his devastatingly good looks. His fine pink hair settles restlessly after being tossed by the wind and the bottoms of his deliciously tight blue jeans are damp from the wet sidewalks. The orange hooded sweatshirt conceals much of his slim figure but it's his smile that catches me. The bright curve of his lips that tells me something good happened to him today. My only wish at that moment is that I had been the one to make that lovely smile alight his features._

_He drops his backpack beside the couch and pads quietly past, not wanting to disturb me. He stops at the fridge to rummage around for something. As I watch silently, an unsuspected voyeur, he leans down and retrieves his last carefully hidden Coke from the bottom shelf, providing me with a generous look at his derriere. I fidget slightly but remain where I am._

_His attention shifts to the cupboard as he stretches to reach his cache of strawberry pocky. Snacks in hand, he turns and looks at me, lips parted as if about to say something. As if he were drawing in a breath before I laid a kiss on those sumptuous lips. He seems to think better of it and wanders past me into the living room._

_He falls ungracefully into the welcoming cushions and thumbs the television remote. Out of sight, the news flicks on, telling of the today's tragedies and triumphs. He thumbs it again and the strains of some up and coming singer fill the living room. I ignore all this and watch carefully as his hand nimbly opens the box of pocky and withdraws a single stick, putting it between his lips. He becomes thoughtful for a moment, absently sucking on the cookie stick as he watches the television. His whole body is relaxed on the couch, legs stretched out comfortably in front of him. He seems so at home in my apartment that it's hard to believe that he hasn't always been here._

_In an instant, he is active again. Two bites finish the pocky stick and a drink of Coke washes it down. He moves, turning towards me, kneeling on the couch and bracing himself on the armrest. Luminous violet eyes pin me to the spot as I have obviously been caught_.

"Hey...uh, Yuki?"

The novelist's fingers pause over the keys of his laptop and he looks up from his 'free writing' exercise. "Hmm...What is it now?" Yuki growled irritably, running a ringed hand through his blond hair.

"Uh, well...you see…" The younger man stuttered, embarrassed.

"Hurry it up. I haven't got all night."

"Heh...I just wanted to ask why you kept staring at me like that." Shuichi stated, looking at his hands as if too shy to look into his lover's brilliant golden eyes.

Eiri Yuki stared at the vocalist for a moment before gifting him with a reply. "I wasn't staring at you, dumbass. You're not that interesting."

"Oh..." Shuichi mumbled, looking slightly deflated.

"Look, I'm busy. Stop pestering me." The novelist dragged his attention back to his laptop, trying to reclaim his thoughts as his eyes skimmed the screen. He found it hard to apply Mizuki's idea of free writing to break out of his writer's block when he was being interrupted by the very source of his thoughts.

Suddenly there was a flash of pink and orange as the singer hopped over the couch arm and came up behind him, giving the blond his usual vivacious smile. "Is that your new novel? Can I read some of it?"

"Uh...no - not yet." Yuki covered, trying to block Shuichi's view of the screen with his shoulder. Then an idea struck him, one that would surely distract his younger lover. "I need a break. What if I shut this down and meet you in the bedroom?"

Instantly Shuichi took on many of the properties usually reserved for an excited puppy. "Really? Whoohoo! I'll be waiting!" The vocalist gave his partner's ear a quick nibble that caused Yuki to redden slightly and dashed off down the hall, singing happily.

Yuki sighed in relief and saved the file, already resigned to his fate. His writing might not be going anywhere but his plans for the evening were certainly looking up. Although he was sure Mizuki would be upset when he missed the deadline he couldn't bring himself to care.

Curse his writer's block. To hell with his editor's suggestions. Screw the idea of free writing. And damn the adorable Shuichi Shindou.


End file.
